FATE
by THISACCOUNTISCLOSEDFOREVER
Summary: What happen's when Naruto's,the show, biggest fan, by some event comes to Naruto's world? Knowing what happens, she tries to change everyone's fate. Can she do it? What happen's when she gets involved with one of them? No pairings yet so OCx? R&R plz!
1. Intro: Rea Takahashi

**Hey! This is my new fanfic! I hope you like this one! And this is just the intro!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Just Rea!**

**Enjoy!**

xXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXx

Intro: Rea Takahashi

"Go Naruto!!" a teenaged girl screamed while raising her arms in the air. She almost fell out of her chair doing so.

The girl had shoulder length layered, black hair. Her bangs that covered her left eye were dyed purple. She was small for her age. She was only 4' 10", even though she was fifteen years old. She would get upset when people thought that she was alot younger than she really was. She had ups and downs in her personality. She would be quiet as a mouse one day, then loud and hyperactive the next day. Usually she would be hyperactive when she was around friends, but if you piss her off, you would see that she could be very scary. Rea was having a Naruto marathon on that Saturday night. She just loved the show and she was behind in episodes.

She hadn't been watching due to the fact that she had been grounded for the past two months. Her father was very over protective, and was the one who punished her. She was only late past her curfew for ten minutes. Her father had called the police and all the neighbors to tell them that she was missing. She was very embarrassed by it. She wished her father would take a chill pill. She knew he loved her, but he got a little crazy. Rea wondered what her father would do if she got a boyfriend. She laughed at the thought of her father's face.

She watched Naruto online for about another three hours on her computer before she went downstairs to eat. She was finally caught up with the shippuden episodes.

Rea went to the freezer in her garage and grabbed a hot pocket to cook. She went back into her house and stuck the hot pocket into the microwave. When the timer went off she headed back upstairs to her computer. She started to watch the Naruto series through again, from the very beginning; episode 1. She just couldn't get enough, so she thought that she would watch it through again. _People do this, right? Watch through the series over and over again? I'm not a total Narutard for doing this..._she thought. She shrugged the thought off and continued to watch.

Rea's cell phone, which was right by the computer, vibrated. She had received a text message from her friend Keiko. She wanted to know if they could hang out the next day. Rea replied a yes and then turned off her computer. It was getting late and she was tired.

Rea walked to her bed and plopped onto it. She turned to face her window to see the moon shining through. She wondered what it would be like to live in Konoha and be a ninja. She thought it would be so cool if she actually did, but she knew it was only a fantasy. But what if? She would go out with Neji, no Kiba! She would also definitely be the strongest kunoichi and that she would be able to use chakra as wings like in the star village arc. She chuckled to herself thinking about her made up life in the Naruto world.

Little did she know that her fantasy would come to a reality...

The next day Rea got up and changed. She wore heart patterned shirt and jeans. She and her friend were going to spend their day at the nearby shopping outlets.

**_Ding Dong!!_** "Rea! Keiko is here!" yelled her mother. Her mother was also petite, but she kept her hair long. It almost touched the floor. Re didn't like long hair that much, but she thought it was okay for her mom.

"Thanks mom!" Rea grabbed her things and headed out the door. "Sayonara!" She said waving at her mother before she stepped out the door.

"Ohaiyo Keiko!" Keiko was alot taller than Rea, by about five inches, and a lot curvier. She really made Rea look like a twelve year old. Keiko had layered brown hair that went a little past her shoulders.

"Ohayo! Now, onward!" The two girls walked to the outlets. It wasn't that far since they lived right around the corner from it. Well, at least Rea did. Keiko lived on the other side of town.

The two girls shopped around until they came upon a mysterious store.

"What's that?" questioned Keiko with some interest.

"Let's check it out!" Rea grabbed Keiko's hand and ran to the unknown store. It was a fortune teller store. "Oooo! I wanna do this!" Rea took out her wallet and walked in. Keiko followed. "I have never been here before..."

"Don't you think this is a little creepy? And weird since we have been to these outlets a thousand times and that we have never seen this place before?" Keiko said while looking around, scared to death that at any moment something will pop out, or come to life. She gulped.

The store was littered with odd things. On the other side of where the girls stood, there was a wall made of hanging beads. In the middle there was a table with the typical crystal ball. The scary part was the glass-eyed gypsy dolls lined up on the shelf. Also, there was a shrunken head hanging over the dolls. On the wall to the left of Rea, was a large crucifix.

"Don't be sill..." Then the fortune teller stepped out from behind a wall of beads and Rea froze. _She's...scary ugly..._thought Rea. The fortune teller was an older lady, a much older lady. She wore heavy makeup and the wrinkles didn't help out her appearance either.

The old lady let out a sinister laugh. "Would you like your fortune to be told?"

Rea and Keiko were about to run for their lives. The lady was too creepy, but something told Rea to take the offer.

_I am crazy for doing this!_ she thought silently to herself. "I want my fortune to be told." Shakily, she gave the money to the lady. Keiko stared at her friend as if she had lost her mind.

"Sit down." instructed the old lady while pointing to a chair. Rea sat down and Keiko stood behind her. The old lady took Rea's hand and smiled a devilish smile. _this is getting really freaky..._thought both Rea and Keiko.

The old lady raised her eyebrow, as if signaling to Rea that she wasn't going to like her fortune. Rea gulped. "Something terrible yet wonderful will happen to you in the next hour." Said the lady while letting go of Rea's hand.

Rea looked at her friend and by having friend to friend telepathy they knew that they were going to run. "uh...thank you?!" hollered Rea as she grabbed her friend's hand and sprinted towards the exit.

"That was...freaky, weird and terrifying!" said Rea as soon as they stopped running. They were now on the other side of the outlets. They were panting hard and leaning on their knees.

"I told you!" shouted Keiko after she had caught her breath. "but I wonder...what did she mean by something terrible and wonderful happening at the same time to you?" she said while standing up straight.

"I don't know...but the worst part is...that it's supposed to happen within the next hour." Rea said with a stern face. "Let's just go to my place."

"That's a good Idea." quickly agreed Keiko. The two girls headed to Rea's house. They waited for the crosswalk to be clear before they started to cross.

Rea was in deep thought. _the hour is almost up...maybe she was only a fake..Oh Kami I hope so...I wonder what's going to..._

"REA!" Keiko screamed terrified at what she was seeing.

Rea turned her head to see a car speeding towards her. The car lights were blinding her eyes. _move damnit...move!_ but she couldn't. Her body froze. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Who's this?" Rea heard a boy's voice. She tried to open her eye's to see who was talking. But her eyes wouldn't open.

"I don't know. I have never seen her before. what is she doing here?" another boy said. _Why do these voices sound familiar?_ she thought

"Sensei, what should we do?" this time a girl spoke.

"Hmm...let's take her to the hospital."

Rea was still in the darkness. She only heard voices. _why are all these voices familiar? But I didn't hear Keiko...why didn't I move? Is this what the old lady was saying? But then, where's the wonderful part? Wake up! Get up!... _Rea tried really hard to open her eyes.

"She's squirming." Rea managed to finally open her eyes. To her amazement, she automatically knew that she wasn't anywhere near home. Standing over her was four people that she thought that she would never see, in person.

"What the hell?" That was the only thing that Rea could manage to say before she fainted. Darkness, once again overtook her.

xXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXx

**So0o0o0o0o? How is this story? The first chapter is soon to come! And if you want to see what Rea looks like go to my profile for the link! This time I drew my character!! Please Review for any thoughts, ideas...etc...**


	2. Reality or Dreaming, the Naruto World

**Heyyyy!! Thank you MosesxandxShikamaruxarexcool** **, Tsebe Uchiha, and EggrollPerson for reviewing!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I wish I did! but I do own Rea!!**

**A/N: I typed in Kameko when I meant to type in Rea! So, sorry...Kameko is only in my other story...**

**Enjoy!**

xXxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxXxxXxxX

Chapter 1: Reality or Dreaming, Rea enters into the Naruto World!

"who's that?" Rea was still stuck in the realm of darkness. "Why am I here? Where's Keiko? Someone answer me!" She yelled into nothingness.

"The horrible is over for now, The wonderful is yet to come..." said an unfamilar female voice.

"Who are you? Why did I see anime people?!" Rea looked around her. No one. She clenched her fists in anger and quickly ran her fingers through her hair and let out a huge sigh.

"You will learn , wake up." commanded the female voice.

"Wake up? What do you mean?! I am already awa..." Rea fell once again to darkness.

Rea felt someone poking her. She grunted and then opened her eyes. She awoke to find Naruto right beside her. Rea widened her eyes in disbelief.

"You're...You're..." she stuttered. Naruto tilted his head and then scratched it. He then forgot about it and then smiled.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! and I will be hokage one day! Dattebayo!"

Rea dropped her jaw. She rubbed her eyes, making sure that she wasn't hallucinating. Then walked in the rest of team 7. First walked in the cool Kakashi, then the stoic Sasuke and clinging onto him was the fan girl, Sakura. Rea couldn't believe any of it. She was in her favorite show!

"what is your name?" asked Kakashi.

Rea was still stricken with surprise. She brushed her purple bangs behind her ear, revealing her other eye.

"Can you speak?" asked again the silver jounin.

Rea opened her mouth. "I'm...I'm...Rea...Rea Takahashi." she stuttered again. She then shook herself to really make sure she wasn't dreaming. Rea stared hard at each and everyone one of them. "You're Kakashi! The coolest Ninja teacher ever. You are also known as the copy-cat ninja and you love to read those pervy books!" Kakashi sweatdropped at the mention of the books.

"and....and You're Sakura! You're smart, sometimes annoying, but hey, who isn't? and you're like, Sasuke's biggest Fangirl! "Sakura stared in confusement.

"And you're Sasuke, probably the most emo-est ninja ever! You don't talk much and You're also a Uchiha and an awesome fighter." When she got to Sasuke, Sakura glared at her and clenched her fists and Sasuke just Hn'd. It wasn't unusual to him that a girl knew so much about him, but emo-est? Rea shrugged off the glares and continued on.

"And, of course, You're Naruto! the Village's most hyper-active ninja! You're totally awesomesauce! I love you!" Rea grabbed Naruto and hugged him.

Naruto scratched his head in confusement. But he was glad to have a new friend. Plus she thought he was awesomesauce! Whatever that was. Kakashi also scratched his head, "I guess you can speak"

"What's your buisness?" Sasuke stated coldly.

Rea looked at Sasuke. "My buisness? How the hell should I know? I woke up here! I was with my..."Then Rea looked around frantically. "Was there a girl with me?" Kakashi swung his head from side to side, indicating a no. Rea hung her head sadly. "Keiko..."

Kakashi walked up to Rea and patted her head. "Let's take you to the Hokage to see what to do with you. You seem to have checked out healthy." Rea nodded her head obediently. By this time she had accepted that she was now in a Naruto world. Everyone left the room. Rea got off of bed. She didn't even notice that she was in a hospital room. She quickly left and followed team 7 out the hospital and to where the Hokage was.

On the walk Rea looked at every little thing she passed by. She was like a new puppy exploring everything in sight. It was so much for her to take in. Kakashi laughed at the mysterious girl. "Have you never seen a ladybug before?" He asked.

Rea was crouched down holding a ladybug on her finger. She was ecstatic. Then she looked at her finger, realizing that it wasn't her normal flesh. "HOLY MOLY!" she exclaimed. She stood up. "How do I look?" she asked. The three guys stared at her. Sakura stared too. Rea laughed, "I mean. Look at my skin! it's all anime-ish! Isn't that cool!" Now everyone sweatdropped.

"Where did this girl come from?" Whispered Sakura. Rea looked at team 7 and then just kept on walking. A set of eight eyes followed Rea's path.

She turned around. "Aren't we going to the Hokage's?" Rea pointed at the big building where she knew the hokage was. Team 7 was surprised that she knew where it was.

"How do you know all this and from where are you exactly? Why do you know who we are, but we have no clue about you? What are you doing?" stated Sasuke.

Rea looked at Sasuke and replied, "Never mind about me saying that emo-boy doesn't like talking." Sasuke turned red and glared. Rea just smiled.

Kakashi sighed. "You're weird."

Rea shot a glare at Kakashi. "Heyy..." she started. Kakashi sweatdropped. Rea smiled. "Let's go see the Hokage!"

"So your name is Rea?" asked the blonde ninja.

"Yup!" she happpily replied.

"Okay, just so you know, the Hokage is an old man, that's why I call him gramps or old man, but he's pretty cool" said Naruto.

Sakura sighed at Naruto's stupidity and Rea just laughed. Kakashi led team 7 and Rea to a door. Kakashi gave a knock.

"Come in." said a deep voice from behind the door. Kakashi opened the door and everyone walked in. "Is this her?" said the hokage as he nodded in the direction of Rea. Kakashi nodded. The Hokage, who was sitting at his desk, turned to face Rea. "I am the Ho..."

"OOOOMMMMMMMGGGGGGG! I know who you are! You're the Third Hokage!!!!" Rea started to jump up and down. Then she ran up to the Third's desk grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Can I have your autograph!!!!"

Team 7 stared blankly at the weird girl that was trying to get an autograph from the Hokage. The third stared with his jaw dropped. Quickly recomposing himself, he smiled at the young girl. "What's your name?"

Rea stepped back a step and took a deep breath. Smiling, she introduced herself. "I'm Rea Takahashi! Nice to meet you Third Hokage Sir! And, sorry if i startled you with the autograph stuff, it's just that i never have seen you in person before."

The third laughed. "I see. What brings you into this village?"

Rea stood there, not knowing what to say. "Well..........I don't really know. I just suddenly appeared here."

"Hmm.....Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up?"

"I....I was with my friend Keiko.....by the way has anyone by that name appeared?" The third swung his head from side to side. Rea frowned and then continued her story. " Anyways, we went to go shopping when we passed this scary fortune telling place. We went in, but the lady that was working there creeped us out so we ran out of there. Then.....Then. I found myself in darkness. I called out for my friend but there was no response. Then, I woke up here. " Rea finished her story and the third nodded.

"Interesting. Can you fight?"

"Huh?" asked Rea. "Fight? as in like all ninja-ee with chakra and so on?" The hokage nodded. "Um....I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe. Does that count?"

"Show us please." commanded the third. He then faced towards the pink haired konichi. "Sakura, please attack Rea."

"Huh? Attack me?!" said Rea. Sakura nodded at the hokage's request and charged at Rea. Rea blocked the incoming kicked and kicked back knocking Sakura to the ground. Sakura got up pouting.

Quietly she mutterd "Lucky shot."

Rea turned towards the Hokage. The hokage nodded in approval. "Kakashi." Kakashi walked up to the hokage. "For now, Rea will be temporarily with team 7 until we figure out why she is here." Kakashi nodded and then turned towards team 7 and Rea.

"I'm part of team 7 now?" she asked. The hokage nodded. Rea let out a huge smile. "Yay!!" She started to jump up and down. "You here that Naruto?! I'm on your team!" Rea ran to Naruto and gave him a hug. Naruto blushed. Then the two started jumping up and down together. Kakashi laughed while Sasuke just hn'ed.

Sakura snarled. "Now we have to Idiots on are team." Rea stopped jumping and turned towards Sakura. Rea then tilted her head to the side, opened her eyes really wide and stared at Sakura. Hairs stood up on the back of the pink konoichi's neck. Sakura quickly shut her mouth in fear for her life. The stare was really creeping Sakura out.

"Did you say something?" asked Rea. Luckily, Kakashi then walked towards the new formed team 7 saving Sakura from having to answer.

"Let's go." Team 7 walked out of the Hokage's office and were now just strolling on the streets of Konoha when Naruto's stomach growled loudly.

"Naruto!" complained Sakura. Naruto smiled sheeply and scratched his head. Kakashi sighed and checked his wallet.

"Why don't I treat you guys to some Ramen, besides, Rea you must be hungry too." Rea smiled at Kakashi's offer. Kakashi bent down and put his hand on Rea's head. "What would you like to eat?" Suddenly, a mini Naruto appeared onto Rea's shoulder whispering that Rea should say Ramen. Sakura appeared behind Rea and grabbed the mini Naruto and threw him into space. The mini Naruto was screaming and crying. Rea Laughed. _I Love anime_. she thought.

"So?" asked Kakashi.

"RAMEN!!" screamed Rea while she started to jump and down. Naruto joined in, knowing that he was going to be eating his favorite dish.

"Hn. Another Naruto." grunted Sasuke. Rea stopped jumping and turned to face Sasuke. She tilted her head, opened her eyes widely, and just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke took a step back. _She's.....She's creepy._

"Hm?" started Rea. "Did you say something?" Sasuke slowly swung his head from side to side. Rea blinked and immediately went back to jumping up and down happily. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Here you go." said Ichiraku. (A/N: is that his name?) The Rmen shop owner handed everyone a bowl of Ramen.

"Mmmmmmmmm" said Naruto as he licked his lips. Then he slurped the bowl in a second.

Rea laughed. "It must be good."

Naruto nodded happily. "It's the best!" he then turned to Ichiraku, "Another serving please!"

Rea looked at her bowl and let out a small squeal. "I can't believe I get to eat Ichiraku Ramen!" Rea then slurped all of the Ramen in one try. She looked at Kakashi and asked, "Can I have another one?" She grinned. Kakashi sighed as he looked at his wallet again, but he allowed for Rea to have another.

Twenty-three bowls later, (Ten for Naruto, nine for Rea, Two for Kakashi, one for Sakura and one for Sasuke) Everyone was done eating. A small tear ran down Kakashi's face as he paid the bill.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" hollered Naruto. "Thanks Sensei!"

"Ya! Thank you sensei!" said Rea. "Wait......can I call you sensei?"

"Sure." Kakashi bent down to give Rea another pat on the head. "As long as you promise to work hard to be a ninja here in the time being that you are in Konoha."

"Scout's honor!" promised Rea. "Wait, did you say that I can become a ninja?" Kakashi nodded. "YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!" Rea ran to team 7 and pulled them all in for a hug. "We are going to have so0o0o0o0o0o much fun! We'll all be bes...." Sasuke pushed Rea, causing her to fall down.

"Hn." he smirked. "Get away you loser."

Rea jumped up. "Awwww.....It's okay, mr. emo. I know you're anti-social, but right here and now, I vow to make you less emo and to make you my friend!" She said as she started to hug the pouting Sasuke. Sakura started turning red with anger. Steam shot out of her ears. She stomped right up to Rea and pulled her away from Sasuke. "Oh! I'm sorry Sakura. You Want another hug too!" Sakura glared at the dumfounded girl.

Rea let go of Sakura.

"Well, it's starting to get late. Let's get some sleep for tomorrow eh?"

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei......Where will I sleep?"

"Hmmmmm..........let me think.... you should stay with...

xxxXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxx

**Another chappie done! R&R!**


End file.
